


Scarlet Gallery

by Dev14



Category: Bleach
Genre: ByaRen, Drawing, Fanart, Hickeys, I might post more in the future, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Renji's booty, You know those anime mousepads with the hand rest? Yep, because ofc, sakura petals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev14/pseuds/Dev14
Summary: Dump for my Bleach 'artworks' eheheh (hopefully). Will contain lots of Renji, Byakuya, nakedness because BYAREN FTW.Or not, who knows lol
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a sleeping Renji covered in hickeys and an obscenely sheer cloth, clutching onto Byakuya's scarf after a loooooooong exhausting night :DDD

His breathing stunted at the sight before him. A masterpiece of his own creation. He awed, unable to tear his eyes off the marks he had left on the expanse of silk-covered flesh - the marks of possession.  
_His_. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DeviantArt source: [Afterglow](https://www.deviantart.com/14dev/art/Afterglow-857858177)


	2. Not Safe For Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time: 3.45PM  
> The subject: Abarai Renji  
> The objective: _devour_
> 
> :DDD

Sometimes he is not calm. Sometimes he can't be patient. Sometimes, Kuchiki Byakuya just wants to do what his heart desires and _eat_ Abarai Renji.

Yes, even at work.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My DeviantArt: [14Dev](https://www.deviantart.com/14dev) because apparently someone already took Dev14 there lol
> 
> Bleach Discord server I'm in: [The Seireitei](https://discord.gg/zdqGFJG)


	3. Renji's Butt :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one for my Kinktober 2020 fic, check it out! [Guilty and pleased](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971771) artwork for chapter 2 XD

Snippet from the fic:

“Captain?!” Abarai exclaimed in surprise, twisting his head back when he felt the noble grabbing onto his left butt.

“Perfection,” Byakuya awed to himself, the soft yet firm mound under his hand was warm to the touch and exquisitely flushed like the rest of the redhead’s body.

“I thought you wanna watch...”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My DA post: [Renji's Butt :D](https://www.deviantart.com/14dev/art/Renji-s-Butt-D-858377881)


	4. Love Amongst Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Literally LOL.

"Why am I below you?"

"Because you're a pervert."

.

"...the clouds are a little bit see-through."

"See?"

* * *


End file.
